Sous contrôle
by Clara370
Summary: OS. Jeremy est traqué. Par les vampires - par le Conseil. Mais il doit la voir. Question de survie.


Hello !

Comme vous le comprendrez sûrement, j'ai recommencé "Vampire Diaries". Comme toujours, j'ai pleuré à peu près chaque fois qu'Elena a pleuré, j'ai ouvert de grands yeux surpris ou terrifiés, j'ai admiré Damon et j'ai eu le cœur brisé à chaque fois que Jeremy a perdu une petite-amie (même si je pleurs toujours Anna plus que Vicky). En voyant Pearl discuter de reprendre le contrôle de la ville, une idée a germé sous mon crâne de vacancière.

Que se serait-il passé, si Katherine se fichait des vampires échappés du tombeau ?

.

_Disclaimer _: rien n'est à moi. Mystic Falls, Elena, Stefan, Damon et tous leurs amis sont à L.J. Smith, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson.

.

**Sous contrôle**

Jeremy s'appuya contre les briques froides pour reprendre son souffle. De l'index, il écarta légèrement sa capuche pour tendre l'oreille. La ruelle où il se trouvait débouchait sur une place ensoleillée : il pouvait entendre les crissements divers de la circulation routière, et les discussions futiles des passants. En revanche, il ne pouvait discerner les voix humaines des voix vampiriques. Or, hasarder un regard en pleine lumière s'avérait trop dangereux. Ses yeux effleurèrent le cadran de sa montre, et il retint un juron.

Il serait bientôt trop tard.

Un souffle dans son dos le fit pivoter vivement. Dans un réflexe, sa main se porta à sa large poche, remplie de seringues de verveine et d'un pieu en bois aiguisé.

— Bons réflexes, le complimenta une voix familière.

Ses muscles se détendirent sur le champ, et il sourit.

— Je suis bien obligé, se justifia-t-il.

Difficile d'obtenir une place plus précaire que celle qu'il occupait. Anna assurait ne pas vouloir le transformer en temps de crise – elle espérait toujours une paix qui n'était pas près d'arriver – et il était de notoriété publique qu'il sortait avec un vampire. Il n'aurait pas fait trois pas au centre-ville avant d'être arrêté. Comme il avait entendu dire que les interrogatoires des forces de l'ordre s'étaient durcis, il préférait ne pas tâter de leurs nouveaux moyens de persuasion.

Sans compter qu'il avait aussi des ennemis, chez les vampires. Si loin de la protection d'Anna, nul ne l'épargnerait. Elle aurait voulu l'accompagner, mais elle était occupée ailleurs.

Et il ne pouvait repousser cette rencontre.

— Que fais-tu ici ?

Il fit mine de s'étonner.

— Tu ne viens pas embrasser ton frangin ?

Elena haussa un sourcil, mais prit la peine de s'approcher pour l'enlacer.

— Tu ne devrais pas être ici. Le conseil n'a démasqué personne, depuis Henry. Ils sont plus déterminés que jamais.

— Parle pour toi ! C'est toi, la vampire !

— C'est toi, le hors-la-loi.

Amer, il observa sa robe d'été et ses bijoux, en particulier la bague qui ornait son annulaire gauche.

Elle brillait certainement de mille feux au soleil. Et Elena ne devait pas s'en priver. Ses fiançailles avec Damon Salvatore avaient fait grand bruit, paraît-il.

Elles avaient dissimulé à merveille sa transformation.

— En parlant de cela... comment va tout le monde ?

Elena recula nonchalamment jusqu'à s'appuyer au mur. Jeremy ne s'y trompa pas : elle avait une vue parfaite sur la seule issue – le seul danger.

Pour le moment, toutefois, nul ne s'attardait sur les deux silhouettes qui s'entretenaient dans l'ombre.

— Matt a eu une promotion.

— Il est revenu ?

Elle secoua la tête, ce qui le rassura. Il avait croisé Matt, peu avant son départ. A l'époque, il pouvait encore sortir au grand jour. Pearl n'avait pas perdu le contrôle de Frederick, et les membres du Conseil n'avaient pas encore fait le lien entre la mort de John et les personnes discrètes qui logeaient dans la maison de cette chère Samantha Gibbons, à l'écart de la ville.

Encore blessé par sa rupture avec Caroline, seul, sans parents ni sœur, le jeune footballeur faisait ses affaires, les yeux plus brillants qu'à l'ordinaire. Il avait trouvé un job, dans une petite ville, à quelques heures de route de Mystic Falls.

Et il ne comptait pas revenir.

— Il me rend visite, parfois. Lorsqu'il est certain de ne croiser personne d'autre.

Encore un qui ne gardait pas que des bons souvenirs de la ville... Dire qu'il n'avait même pas connaissance de la guerre entre les familles fondatrices et les vampires rescapés de 1864 ! Cela lui semblait invraisemblable.

Il lança un nouveau regard au square ensoleillé, si près, et aux humains qui le parcouraient, inconscients des drames qui se jouaient autour d'eux.

— Et les autres ?

— Caroline est enceinte. Ça lui va à ravir. Je crois que ce sont des jumeaux.

— Enceinte ? De Tyler ? _Tyler Lockwood_ ?

En face de lui, la brune opina. Il en resta bouche-bée. Il savait, bien sûr, que les deux sortaient ensemble. Jamais il n'aurait pensé, toutefois, que cela durerait, assez pour... fonder une famille. Il ne parvenait à voir Tyler autrement que comme le crétin qui l'humiliait pour ensuite rabaisser Vicky...

— Co-comment tu le vis ?

— Je savais à quoi je m'engageais, Jeremy. Je n'aurais pu vivre sans Damon.

— N'empêche... Tu as toujours voulu...

— Je. Vais. Bien. Je vais bien, Jer. Tu veux savoir autre chose ? Ou tu comptes enfin m'expliquer _pourquoi_ je t'ai senti dans ce cul-de-sac alors que tu devrais être avec ta fiancée, en sécurité ?

— Personne n'est plus en sécurité nulle part. Comment vont Jenna et Alaric ?

— Jenna est officiellement professeure de psychologie à l'université. Mira est magnifique.

Ils échangèrent un même sourire tendre. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait aperçue, elle avait deux semaines. En portant son corps grêle et en croisant son profond regard bleu, il avait frémi.

— Elle a quel âge, maintenant ?

— Nous fêterons ces six ans en juin.

Cela eut le mérite de lui porter un coup au cœur. Plus de cinq ans de fuite, déjà ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas...

— Et de ton côté ?

— Pas de nouvelles pertes depuis Henry. Mais ça, tu le sais déjà, vu que ton mari et toi êtes au Conseil.

Un air profondément désolé sur le visage, elle fit un pas en avant. Elle hésitait visiblement à saisir sa main. Il la lui tendit avec plaisir.

— Je... Je suis tellement désolée ! Nous avons fait tout ce que nous avons pu, je te le jure, mais...

— Je sais, Elena. Je le sais. Je ne t'en veux pas – personne ne t'en veut. Tu as déjà sauvé tant de personnes...

— Pas assez... souffla sa sœur.

— Si. C'est un miracle que ni toi, ni lui n'ayez encore été découverts. Surtout depuis...

Il s'interrompit. Elle détourna le regard, et garda le silence.

Un prénom flottait dans l'air, entre eux. Jamais, cependant, il ne se permettrait de le prononcer. C'était un sujet tabou – celui qui avait marqué le début de la traque du Conseil.

Il préféra opter pour un autre sujet épineux.

— Et... Bonnie ?

Cette fois, Elena leva les yeux au ciel et, libérant ses doigts, se réfugia au fond de la ruelle. Elle agita la main, comme pour désigner les alentours.

— La sorcière n'est jamais loin. C'est elle qui a livré Henry. Je...

Elle croisa les bras – posture protectrice, ou expression de sa fureur ? – et poursuivit.

— J'ai tâté de son sort migraineux, ce jour-là. Je peux t'assurer qu'elle ne cesse de s'améliorer. Enfin, elle a au moins la bonté de m'épargner.

Il lui adressa un regard compatissant. Nul n'aurait songé que Bonnie s'allierait au Conseil, _aux_ _humains_, plutôt qu'à ses amis – et nul n'avait été plus blessé par sa trahison qu'Elena…

L'expression de sa sœur, lorsqu'elle avait compris _qui_ Bonnie avait amené au Conseil, apparut en un instant sur ses paupières closes. Il était prêt à tout pour qu'elle ne tourne plus vers lui ces prunelles dévastées.

Jeremy s'était toujours demandé si ce n'était pas une des raisons qui l'avaient convaincue de se transformer. De lui donner l'occasion de marquer son choix. De lui déclarer la guerre avec toute sa hargne.

— Donc, si tu n'as pas d'autres questions... que fais-tu ici ?

— Anna a entendu deux vampires discuter dans le séjour. L'un d'eux a eu un contact avec un vampire qui a eu un... Bref. Frederick prépare quelque chose. Un grand coup. Pour la journée des fondateurs.

Une expression de choc s'empara des traits de la jeune femme.

— D'accord. Je veillerai à ce que personne ne souffre. Mais je te préviens : si je peux le capturer, je le ferai. Ça redorera notre blason, nous enlèvera un féroce ennemi, et calmera les ardeurs meurtrières du Conseil.

— Il ne manquera à personne.

Elena hocha la tête et se prépara à... sauter ? Courir ? Disparaître. Il tenta une dernière question.

— Ils sont à ce point déchaînés ?

— Je te déconseille de te faire prendre en ce moment. Tu n'y réchapperais pas. A la prochaine, Jer. Sois prudent.

— Toi aussi.

— Toujours.

Elle tendit l'oreille avant d'ajouter :

— La voie est libre.

Avant de quitter la venelle, il ajusta encore son capuchon sur son crâne, et vérifia que la chevalière des Gilbert tenait à son doigt. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour un dernier au revoir, Elena avait disparu. Jusqu'à leur prochaine rencontre.

Il se mit en route avec discrétion et vigilance, mais un sourire aux lèvres. Comme il lui tardait de retrouver Anna !

.

cCc

.

Voilà, c'est fini. J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me le dire via une petite review.

Bonne fin de vacances !

C.


End file.
